


Hard Drive

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, buttplug, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: As CEO James Barnes assistant you worked hard, but when your laptop dies just as you need to write up the notes for a important meeting, you have no choice but to go see the head of the IT Dept; his twin brother Bucky who is every bit the evil twin.





	Hard Drive

Hard Drive

Working for such a successful start up company was a dream come true, and when it was a job as none other than one of the CEO’s assistants it made the working day go all that little bit faster. James Barnes was one of the best and brightest, his stocks always went up and he always knew how to work the best deals. It helped that the VP Steven Rogers was also his life partner, he always had backup in any of the meetings he went to. And that was where you came in, one of the few people that still knew how to take minutes in old fashioned handwritten shorthand, you generally sat to the side of each meeting, quietly jotting down everything that was said. You also always made sure you sat behind Mr Barnes, because damn that man was far too attractive for you to be able to concentrate on your task had you been able to see him face on.

This led you to your current situation, sitting quietly to the side of a meeting, jotting down the last few comments before the deal was sealed. Steve gave you the nod that you could finish taking notes before thanking you;

“Thanks for staying so late, we didn’t expect it to drag on this much”

“It’s fine; it’s my job and I’m happy to do it”

Walking you to the conference room door as James shook hands with his new clients Steve smiled kindly at you;

“Yeah, but I know it was the monthly office drinks tonight”

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks as you recalled mentioning it to him when you’d made polite conversation before the meeting had started, saying how you always enjoyed the nights out with the others.

“Its fine, I’m going to start typing the notes up anyway, and I’ll just go to the next one”

He grinned as he raised an eyebrow;

“Angling for more overtime?”

“No, I just want to get it down whilst it’s still fresh in my mind” you smiled kindly; “You know it’s how I do things”

Nodding in agreement he rested his hand on your arm, smiling in agreement as he understood that you knew he was just teasing;

“Well don’t stay too late; there aren’t many more people in the building this late, probably just the Janitors and Bucky...”

At the mere mention of James’s twin brother - the head of software development and IT - it sent a shiver down your spine, for Buchanan Barnes was just as handsome as his brother James, but was a whole lot of trouble added into the mix too.

You rarely had to deal with him directly, but you’d heard rumours – delicious rumours at that – about his less than work related activities, and on the odd occasion that he ventured up from the dark server rooms in the basement to his brothers corner office he always had you fidgeting in your seat as your libido went into overdrive. You kept your head down yet somehow always managed to peek a glance just at the wrong – or should that be right – time, and Bucky would catch your eye with the dark hint of mischief that he constantly wore, winking at you and making you squirm for the entire time you knew he was a thin wall away from you.

Clearing your throat you turned back to Steve, thanking him for his concern before heading back to your desk, sitting down and toeing your heels off as your laptop fired up and you quickly read over your notes. It was however when you realised you’d gotten to the end of the notes and not heard the windows launch chimes did you turn your attention to your laptop, frowning when you saw the screen was still dark. Inspecting the row of lights at the base of the screen you frowned; they were all lit which meant power was flowing through it but after hitting a number of the keys nothing happened. Picking up the phone you dialled the internal line for IT Support, listening to it ring until someone picked up;

“Hey!” a cough followed where they cleared their throat; “Sorry, I mean Hi, Support Desk...”

The sound of happy voices laughing in the background could just be heard over the noise of glasses clinking and your heart sank;

“I’m still in the office and my laptop won’t start... but I’m guessing you guys are out at the bar?” you asked, a hint of hope in your voice but you were already setting yourself up for a disappointment.

“Umm...  most of us, yeah... but there are still a couple of miserable gits working...” you wondered who you were talking to for a moment when you could hear someone in the background taking an order for nachos and wings; “Take a wander down to IT, they’ve probably left the helpdesk divert on which is why it’s come through to me, I think they’re working on one of the big updates”

You thanked the person on the end of the line for their help before hanging up and reluctantly slipping your aching feet back into your heels, disconnecting your laptop and making your way to the elevator.

Riding the floors down into the dark recesses of the building you stepped out into the dark hallway, for a moment only illuminated by the red security light before your presence set off the motion sensitive lighting, the low energy florescent bulbs starting to come to life as you made your way along the hallway, your heels clicking on the linoleum floor before you reached the door for the Support Office. Tapping gently on the door you were greeted by a deep voice;

“Yeah, come in”

Peering around the doorway you were surprised to find the office empty except for one person, and when he saw you his lips curled into a grin;

“Welcome to my dungeon, what brings you down here Doll?”

“Hi Bucky... I need your help...”

He leant back in his chair, his long legs crossed as he rested his boots on the top of his desk;

“A damsel in distress...”

Fidgeting on the spot you held up your laptop;

“It won’t start up... and I need to type up my notes from James’s meeting with the investors...”

You chewed your lip as you watched Bucky look you up and down, holding your breath for some unforeseen reason until his expression softened from one where it looked like he might eat you alive to something a little friendlier;

“Ok Babe, come in and close the door. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten my hands on your hardware...”

At the hint of innuendo in his words you felt the heat rush to your face but did as he asked, and as you turned back to him you saw he’d rounded his desk and was motioning for you to sit on the couch in his office. Taking the injured laptop from you he waited for you to sit before slouching down next to you, close enough that you could feel the heat radiating from his body as he attempted to get your sorry excuse for a computer working, frowning at it when it did exactly what it did to you just a few minutes earlier;

“Okay... this might take a few minutes...” he muttered as you found yourself chewing on your nail, surprised when he suddenly leant to the side to reach something but at the same time giving you the most delicious glimpse of his stomach as his tee rode up from his stretching.

Quickly looking away as he sat back down you were drawn back to his activities as he started to type;

“Hey, how did you get it working?!”

“System override”

“Thank you!”

You cried enthusiastically as you went to reach for the laptop, only for Bucky to laugh and pull it out of your reach;

“Nuh-uh... I gotta do a defrag to clear out the fragmented files”

“The what? How long will that take?”

He shrugged, setting your laptop down on the low table in front of the couch as he stood;

“Not long. You just make yourself comfy”

Sitting back you checked your phone, answering a couple of messages from James and Steve that they’d sent over the office DM system before your attention was drawn to Bucky standing in front of you, waving a bottle in front of you

“What’s that?”

“Russian soda. If we’re both going to miss the works drinks we may as well find our own enjoyment... this stuff is amazing, its plum flavoured...”

Taking the bottle you took a sip, a smile spreading over your face as the sweet drink hit your taste buds. Maybe it wasn’t going to take too long for Bucky to fix your computer...

-

Thirty minutes later you’d finished your soda and was laying back on the couch as you chatted to Bucky, both giggling as you traded stories of James, boss and brother and it would seem clueless scoundrel who might just have been lucky enough to not get caught for any shenanigans unlike it would seem Bucky always seemed to.

“Man, it was tough growing up with him, he always knew how to smile at the teachers to get outta trouble, he sure knew how to turn on the charm...” Bucky mused; “Probably why he’s such a good deal negotiator now...”

“But you’re good at that too Bucky...” you reassured him, turning slightly and in doing so you felt your leg press against his.

Meeting his gaze you smiled as his expression softened and he placed his hand on your knee, gently rubbing at the exposed skin at the start of your thigh;

“Thanks Doll...”

Suddenly the air in the room was tense, electricity almost sparking between you and you found your attention was drawn to Bucks lips as his tongue darted out and wet them. For a moment your movements were tentative, a nervous innocence that didn’t suit your normal nature, and as you inched closer together you held your breath until your lips met. It was however at that very moment did the levy break and your hands found their way to the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling him closer as the kiss immediately deepened. You could taste the plum soda and a hint of cigarettes on his tongue, but it was being surrounded by his warmth and scent that had your skin tingling and yearning for his touch. The latter he granted soon after, his hands warm on your torso before you felt his fingers grip onto the neckline of your blouse before he tugged hard and ripped it down the middle, button flying across the room as he did so.

Pulling away Bucky looked down at you as your chest heaved whilst you tried to catch your breath, the sudden need for oxygen finally taking over where your lust addled brain had been too focused on the taste of him to remember to breathe.

“Damn Doll, look at those titties...” before you knew it he was burying his face in your cleavage, tugging the dark lace cups of your bra down as he scooped the soft flesh into his large hands; “I gotta taste these...”

As his mouth latched onto your right breast his fingers worked on the left, the lewd slurping noises turning you on even more as Bucky turned into an animal before your very eyes. His eyes were now dark with lust, your bodies gradually falling until you were on your back and your fingers were tugging at his jacket, desperate to feel more of him. His mouth never left your body as he haphazardly pulled off his jacket, throwing it aside without a care. For a brief moment he pulled away and kissed you, his tongue fucking your mouth in raw lust before he moved to your other breast;

“These titties are just perfect...”

As he took a huge mouthful his hands moved to your skirt, roughly pulling it up as you parted your legs to allow him to lay between them, his weight a welcome heaviness as his hands found your underwear and tugged them to the side. You were already drenched – he had that affect on you anyway – but you were positively soaked and as his fingers parted your pussy lips he pushed two fingers into you as the heel of his hand ground against your clit.

By now you were clawing at the old couch beneath you with one hand, the other curled into Bucky’s soft brown hair that was now standing up in all directions, your moans and cries filling the room over the low hum of the server machines in the background;

“You’re creamin’ all over my fingers Doll, so wet already... I gotta taste you...”

“Please Bucky...” you begged, eager to feel what he was promising.

You watched as he crawled down your body, pressing wet open mouthed kisses to your flesh before roughly pulling your thighs high and wide apart, opening you before he dived face first between your legs and his long tongue pushed deep into your pussy. By now you were soaked, your juices dripping down your ass and onto the couch, covering your inner thighs as every little thing Bucky did drove you wild. Letting your legs fall open over his wide shoulders his hands went to your ass, his thumbs pulling your cheeks apart before he licked a thick stripe from your asshole to your clit, the pads of his thumbs rubbing circular motions over your crack whilst he sucked harshly on your clit.

“Come for me Doll, I wanna feel your come dripping down your ass so I can get my fingers in that tight hole”

“Wh...What?”

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna fuck this sweet little pussy first, but before tonight is over I’m gonna stuff my fat cock deep up this tight little ass of yours”

“Well then, you’d better make me come...”

With a smirk on his face he moved back between your legs, his tongue again delving deep into your pussy as he expertly ate you out, moments later you were coming with such a force you could feel your stomach muscles screaming as wave after wave surged through you. Your eyes fell closed and your head rested against the rough fabric of the couch as you struggled to catch your breath, and it was moments later when you felt movement did you finally look up to see Bucky kneeling between your legs as he undid is Jeans and pulled out the thickest dick you’d ever seen.

“Holy fucking hell...”

You scrambled backwards on the couch in surprise; your eyes glued to the monster he’d somehow kept hidden in those tight skinny jeans he always wore, proving he was a grower rather than a shower. Shit, that thing would have reached halfway to his knees if he tried...

“What’s up Doll... scared of my dick?”

You shook your head;

“No... I gotta taste it...”

Before he could respond you had leapt back across the couch and had pushed him to sit, taking his dick into your mouth as you licked at the salty precome that was dripping down from the angry bulbous crown. Shit, you’d never tasted a cock so good and you couldn’t get enough, slobbering over his hot flesh whilst working your hands over what you couldn’t fit into your mouth just yet. You felt his hands on your head, starting to guide your movements as you took him deeper and deeper, and you made a conscious effort to relax your throat enough that on one push you surprised him and took him deep into your throat;

“Aaaaaaaghh.... Shit...” Bucky pulled you off him; “You keep doin’ that and I’ll be shooting my load far too soon... wanna fill that pussy up first...”

Before you could do anything his hands were on your hips and he was pulling you onto his lap, your knees settling wide over his thick thighs. Your chin was covered in a mixture of spit and precome but that didn’t put him off of kissing you hard as his hands gripped onto your blouse and pulled what remained of it from your body. Your bra was next to come off, flung away without a care before his hands delved between your thighs and with one hard grunt he’d ripped the ruined scrap of material clean through at the gusset. Holding the base of his cock he used his other hand on your hip to guide you until he was nudging at the entrance to your pussy, the swollen tip parting you enough to make you let out a small whimper.

“C’mon Babe, down you go... let’s see if that pussy of yours can take me...”

Digging your fingers into his shoulders you sank down, going slow as he filled you up. Halfway your legs started to shake, the feeling of fullness almost overwhelming you.

“Shhh babe, you can do it, there’s my good girl...” his hands had moved to your sides, running reassuringly up your torso before he moved one hand to you clit and rubbed tight circles over it with his thumb. You felt your juices start to cream around his hard dick and having taken a deep breath you sank down the rest of the way;

“Hoooooly shit... you’re so fucking big...”

“You’re taking it like a champ Doll, so good, you’re doing so good...”

Letting out a shaky breath you rolled your hips experimentally, a moan escaping both of you as the feeling of his dick so deep inside you as it rubbed against all the right spots almost brought you to orgasm there and then.

“Aww c’mon Doll, I can feel you holding back, come for me...”

Bucky grinned at you as he slid is hands down your body, his eyes sparkling as he took a mouthful of your titties into his mouth and you could feel him grinning against you as he doused his hand in your slick juices before snaked that same hand around your back and ran his fingers over your asshole. You eased off the roll of your hips as he pressed his slippery fingers against your back entrance, sliding one finger in up to the knuckle as he let go of your chest;

“See, will ya’ look at that, taking my finger like a pro...” he thrust his hips up and started fucking up into you, and when you felt a second finger trying to sneak in alongside the first you let out a little squeak;

“Bucky... please...”

“Please what Doll? Please stop?... Or please more...”

“Don’t stop...”

“That’s is Babe...” he worked the second finger in alongside the first, your juices now soaking his cock and balls, the wet sounds of your body being filled filling the room as he fucked you, controlling your movements as he moved you like a toy.

The new roll of his hips meant that your clit would rub against the base of his cock every time he moved, and your orgasm crept up on you, roaring through your body as you came with a scream. Seconds later Bucky threw his head back and filled you with his come, his thick cock spurting deep inside you, filling you with his creamy seed as pump after pump shot in thick ropes into your womb.

Pulling his fingers free of your ass he gripped your hips and rolled his hips one final time, eeking the last of his come from his softening cock before he lifted you and set you down onto the couch. You watched as he briefly pulled his jeans up his thighs, leaving the fly unfastened before he looked at your laptop that he was still running tests on.

“Huh...”

You couldn’t even form a response; instead you just looked and raised an eyebrow as he explained;

“It’s taking longer than I thought... I guess I’ll just have to fuck you again...”

Somehow summoning the energy to stand you rid yourself of your skirt and ruined panties before closing the distance between you and hooking your fingers into the loops of his jeans, pulling him close and kissing him before pushing him backwards until the backs of his calves hit the couch and he sat down heavily. Bending over in front of him you reached back and ran a finger through your come soaked pussy up to your ass;

“Was it here you said you were going to fuck me Bucky?”

With a growl he surged forward, burying his face in your ass as he pushed his tongue into your tight ring of muscle. No-one had ever rimmed you before, and not only was Bucky doing just that, he was doing it expertly and enthusiastically. His fingers had found their way to your pussy again, three fingers pumping into you as he tongue fucked your ass, loosening you up ready for his thick cock. When his thumb hit your clit you were done for, another orgasm roaring through your body as you again came hard, screaming out his name as you soaked his hand and chest.

In one swift movement he had pulled out of you and manoeuvred you onto your hands and knees, using his own to push your stance wider and make room for him. Watching over your shoulder you saw as he coated his cock in the mixed come on his fingers, biting your lip whilst you watched him return his hand to your pussy to gather more before working it against your asshole. He thrust his dick into your cunt and held it there, his voice now low;

“As glorious as this pussy is its now nothing more than a lube dispenser... mmmm... gonna fuck you doggy style... you know why they call it that?”

“Errr...”

“Because you get a treat at the end...”

As he spoke he pulled his dick out and in one swift moment had it pressed against your asshole. Bearing down as he pushed in, he slid in smoothly and without resistance;

“Oh fuck Doll, so fuckin’ good... like a hot knife through butter... that’s it babe... push back, bounce that ass on my thick dick...”

Pushing back you were soon meeting his thrusts, the feeling so good you came again but Bucky fucked you straight through it. Wrapping his arms around your torso he pulled you up to kneeling so your back was flush with his chest as he continued to fuck your ass with long curved thrusts.

As he was driving you closer and closer to another euphoric state of bliss your ears were ringing, the buzzing getting louder and louder until you realised it was your phone. Glancing down you saw it peeking out from between the cushions of the couch and instinctively grabbed it, your eyes going wide when you saw who was calling.

“Answer it...” Bucky whispered in your ear.

“I... I... can’t. Shouldn’t... not... now...”

With one hand he reached around and grabbed it from your hand, swiping the screen as his other hand slid between your legs and he pushed two fingers into your pussy.

“Hello Brother...”

Bucky held you in place as he pressed the speaker button and held it out in front of the pair of you so you could clearly hear your boss’s confused reaction;

“Oh... Bucky. I guess I dialled wrong, I was calling my assistant...”

“Its ok, she’s here... Say Hi Doll...”

“Hey James...” you panted out, desperately trying to keep it together as Bucky continued to slowly rock into your ass whilst his fingers  sought out your g-spot; “Wh...What can I do for you?”

“Just wondering if you could email me the report from yesterday’s board meeting?”

Bucky cut in at that point;

“Might be a problem with that Bro, her laptop is fucked, she’s down in my office getting the full hard drive treatment...” his words were emphasised by a particularly deep thrust into your ass which made you clamp your hands over your mouth in an attempt to keep quiet; “I’m really gonna have to drill deep to find the solution... You need to approve the budget for better hardware for her...”

“Absolutely, I hadn’t realised... I’ll leave it in your capable hands then to make sure her needs are filled...”

“Sure thing... completely filled...”

He pressed the call end button and tossed your phone aside;

“Well, I guess I have your boss’s authority to make sure you’re filled... gonna have to pump that ass full of come to make sure his instructions are followed...”

With his hand now free he suddenly wrapped it around your throat, pressing hard enough to make you groan but not cause any damage as he started to fuck up into your ass harder. His fingers in your pussy pressed against your g-spot again and when his teeth made contact with your neck you finally hit sensory overload, coming so hard that it triggered his orgasm. Pushing up into you one final time you felt his dick spurt a huge load into your ass, your body greedily sucking it from him until in a synchronised movement you were both falling back on the couch.

As you lay on top of him you were only aware of his fingers slipping from your swollen pussy as his softening cock slipped out of your ass, a thick trickle of his come following it out and flowing over his crotch and onto the couch below.

-

Afterwards it had been a little awkward, firstly the pins and needles you’d both gotten in your legs thanks to your uncomfortable position, and then the realisation that he had all but ruined your entire outfit. Those things were inconsequential though as you sat in the passenger seat of his BMW, his hand between your thighs as he fingered you at the red light, letting out a squeal as the g-force you experienced as he slammed his foot on the accelerator the minute the light turned green. Wearing just his leather jacket and your come soaked skirt you couldn’t have cared if you were naked, he was taking you home for the weekend and you knew the night wasn’t going to end any time soon.

-

When Monday morning rolled around you were sore. You ached in placed you didn’t even know existed. Sitting tentatively down on your office chair you sipped at the triple Venti quad shot cappuccino on your desk as you leant forwards to press the power button for your laptop when your hand hit empty space;

“Shit...”

Bucky had spent Friday night, all of Saturday at your place and had finally driven himself home around midday on Sunday having fucked you in every place possible; both in your body and in your apartment. Throughout all of that you had all but forgotten the reason why you’d gone to see him in the first place; your ruined laptop.

Resting your hands against the edge of your desk you went to push your chair back and start the walk of shame down to the IT basement when you heard voices, and suddenly James, Steve and Bucky all appeared in the doorway.

“Morning Doll” Bucky smirked as he set a couple of boxes down onto your desk.

Nodding greetings to James and Steve as they passed on their way into the corner office you were surprised to find Bucky’s lips on yours;

“Thank you for an amazing weekend Doll...” he muttered sweetly; “I hope I can take you to dinner tonight, think you’ve probably worked up an appetite...”

Before you could respond James’ voice came through from his office;

“Buck... If you’re gonna date my assistant at least let her fuckin’ work... give her the tech you were telling me and Stevie about...”

Smiling at his brothers voice Bucky was soon setting up your repaired laptop before he pulled a top of the range tablet from the other box;

“This is gonna really help you out Babe... James told me how you take the notes in old fashioned shorthand... well if you open this program and use this stylus...” he pressed an app on the screen as he spoke; “...it’ll take down all your notes and automatically convert them into longhand”

You were speechless, blushing as Bucky softly kissed you on the lips before Steve called him into the office and their weekly meeting started with the other Executives.

Half an hour later everyone was leaving to start their day and by then you were already on the phone and scheduling appointments. As the others left Bucky stood by your desk, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your cheek as he slid a small box onto the desk in front of you. Asking your caller to hold for a moment you turned to Bucky;

“What’s this?”

“Just a little something for you... thought you might want to wear it to dinner tonight?”

You went to open it before he clamped his hand over yours;

“Open it in private...”

-

That night you met Bucky in the lobby of the building, kissing him before hooking your arm into his.

“So Babe...”

“Yeah...”

“You liked it?”

“I’m wearing it now”

The plug in your ass felt so good, and you couldn’t wait for Bucky to replace it with his cock.

 


End file.
